


The Trouble With Daughters

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 10 YouTubersIf you've read day 8 this is a continuation of that set probably about 8 to 9 years after. If you haven't read it that's ok this one can be read as a stand-alone.





	The Trouble With Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> So a few warnings. There's nothing graphic, I tried to keep the tone light-hearted but there is some mention of the female cycle. If it's something that you prefer not to read about I get it. This was just my attempt at a bit of light humor when dads struggle with certain things that little girls go through when they grow up.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos and sweet comments on the stories in this series. You guys and gals sure know how to make a girl feel loved! Y'all are the best!

“Hi everyone! So today I’m taking over my Papa’s youtube channel . The name’s Bailey and I know many of you know me from Papa’s many many many videos of me and today I decided to contribute. For those of you that don’t know me or my family, my Papa is Lance McClain Kogane. Yes guys, the Lance McClain famous Paladin of Voltron married to Keith Kogane another famous Paladin and leader of Voltron. If this is your first time tuning in my Papa decided to document the struggles of two dads raising a daughter and well, I think his youtube videos are more of a hit than his Voltron adventures.”

Bailey turned in her seat at the sound of a door closing, “Oh hey dad! Come say hi to everyone!”

Keith stopped behind the chair Bailey was sitting in and gave her a quick kiss on her head, “You’re really going to go through with this?”

Bailey just grinned up at him, “Yep!”

Turning back around and adjusting the camera Bailey started talking again, “My dad is wary of my plans because today’s webisode will be very embarrassing. Not only for me but maybe more for him. But just so you know he is okay with me doing this. And for anyone that decides to rip me a new one after watching today’s video just know that I am totally okay with everything being posted, especially if it helps other dads struggling to raise a growing teenage daughter. We aren’t very easy to handle sometimes. And a bit of background information I was about eleven in this video so the quality may be a bit poor since this was oh eight or nine years ago. So without further ado please enjoy mutual father-daughter struggles!”

Bailey reached forward to press a button and a video began playing.

“Shiro! Why are you recording this? I called you over here for help. What am I supposed to do?”

Shiro’s voice from somewhere behind the scenes, “I told you and Lance to adopt a boy. I don’t know why the two of you insisted on a girl. This is what you get.”

The screen moves and Shiro comes into focus, “Bailey whenever you see this just know that your Uncle Shiro loves you very much but your dad is an idiot.”

The video cuts back to a very panicked Keith, “Shiro I mean it help me out here.”

From somewhere off in the distance a distressed voice calls out, “Daaaaad! I need you. I really think I’m dying. I’m not supposed to bleed from there.”

Keith is pacing back and forth in front of a door, “Sweetheart, you’re not dying and I’m working on it I promise.”

There’s a beat of silence and then what sounds like sobs, “But daddy it’s not stopping! I don’t know what to do!”

Keith is kneeling by the door and pressing his face against it, “Baby, I know you’re scared but I promise this is natural. I’m trying to get someone to help you ok? Just trust me, you’re going to be ok.”

Keith stands up and grabs his phone from his back pocket and glares at Shiro, “I just want you to know I hate you right now.”

He’s back to pacing and looks back at the screen, “Lance would know what to do. Shit I can’t call Lance he’s with Allura and Veronica off planet. I can call my mom. No, I don’t know if Galra have all of the same biological…..fuck who can I call? Shiro who can I call?”

“What about Romelle?”

Keith bit his thumb nail and stared at his phone, “Do Alteans have to go through this?”

Silence.

Keith began pacing again, “Rachel is on her honeymoon. Shiro, my little girl is upset! I need to call someone! I don’t know how to help her.”

“There is one other option.”

Keith’s head shot up and there was a look of horror in his eyes. At that moment Bailey’s distressed voice came from behind the door, “Daddy please!”

Keith took a deep breath and pressed a button on his phone. There was a few seconds of silence and then a voice on the other end. Keith turned his back to the video being recorded, “Hey Pidge I really need your help with something.”

“No, I’m fine it’s not me. It’s Bailey. I…she’s…..god this is humiliating. Ok here’s the deal, I think she’s having her first cycle and I’m a useless dad and don’t know how to help my own daughter and I will sell my soul to you if you can come over and help…..please.”

There’s a lag of several minutes where Keith is listening intently to everything Pidge is telling him and then he’s responding, “Is that it? You don’t need me to do anything else? Are you sure this is going to help her?”  


“Ok, I’m sorry! I do trust you, I’m just worried. Thank you.”

Keith hung up the phone and with lightening quick reflexes that Shiro wasn’t expecting he grabs Shiro’s phone from his hand and stops recording.

The video picks back up with Pidge walking in the door holding several bags and she stops and notices Shiro. She shakes her head and looks at Keith, “You called your brother? You would have done better calling Adam.”

Keith had the good grace to look ashamed, “I panicked ok!”

The sound of crying stopped Pidge from laying into Keith and instead she took pity on him. “Did you do what I asked?”

Keith nodded and handed Pidge a bundle of clothes. In return she handed him one of the bags but kept the others, “Put this in the freezer, no questions. And here.” Pidge rummaged in one of the other bags and pulled out a heating pad, “Plug this up and have it ready to go. Give me about thirty minutes to an hour.”

As Pidge headed off to help Bailey Keith peeked in the bag to find ice cream. Trusting Pidge on this he put the ice cream in the freezer and plugged up the heating pad like she instructed and waited. True to her word about forty five minutes later Pidge came out with a bedraggled looking Bailey following behind her. Pidge whispered to her and she gave a small nod of her head and sat on the couch. Pidge motioned for Keith to follow her into the kitchen. She waited for him to sit at the small table and pulled out a calendar and opened it up, “This is a rough prediction of when Bailey is going to have her cycle. If she seems moodier or a bit angrier than normal check this calendar. If it’s within a week to a few days she can’t help it. I gave her some supplies to last her for a couple of months and I hacked your account. There’s a website that sends discreet packages once a month to her and she has the option to go and change what they send based on what she’s comfortable using or if she wants to try something else. This eliminates you and Lance from making embarrassing trips to the store. The only other thing I’m going to tell you is to make an appointment for her. She will be mortified having to go through that but the three of you need to make sure she’s having normal cycles and how to tell if something isn’t right. That’s about all I have for now. If you have any other questions before her appointment I’ll do my best to help out.”

Keith let out a breath of relief. “Thank you so much Pidge. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been able to help Bailey.”

Pidge just patted Keith’s arm, “You’re off the hook for selling me your soul this time but it’s only because I like Bailey so much. She’s a good kid.”

Keith looked back at his daughter who had moved to Lance’s favorite reclining chair and watched her dozing off, “Yea, she is pretty great.”

Pidge gave him a wave, “ok well I’m heading off.”

Keith nodded, “Take Shiro with you please!”

Pidge just laughed. Keith never noticed that Shiro hadn’t left or that he was still recording. He made his way to where Bailey was sitting and pushed her slightly damp hair from her face, “Hey kiddo, mind if I sit with you?”

She scooted over and let Keith pull her into his lap and he positioned the heating pad over her stomach. She snuggled into his chest as he rocked her softly, “Daddy, can I stay home from school again tomorrow?”

Keith hummed softly, “Tomorrow is Friday and I think we both deserve the day off. How about we both cuddle on the couch all day tomorrow?”

Bailey nodded into Keith’s chest, “I think that sounds good.”

The video feed stopped and present day Bailey was grinning. “Oh my goodness I never realized Uncle Shiro got that last bit of my dad being a big old softy! No wonder Papa loves him so much. Video proof that the bad-ass leader of Voltron does have a heart.”

Bailey adjusted the camera once more, “Ok now that you’ve seen one of my more embarrassing moments for all you single dads, or married dads with daughters I’ve put together a list of websites with some great information for all those questions you never knew you needed to ask. And like my Aunt Pidge said, make sure to get an appointment with a doctor you trust. All young girls are different so the earlier you start getting the information you need, the easier it will be on you and your daughter. Also, to all you young girls out there, yes this can be mortifying or humiliating, but it’s natural. It’s your body and you’re growing. Don’t be afraid to ask for help. And I’m signing off now so I hope you all have a good day and Papa will be back next time.”

Bailey turned the video feed off and stood up to stretch. She made her way to the living room where her dad was reading something on his tablet. He looked up and gave her a scowl, “Did you post it?”

She squeezed herself into the small space next to Keith and leaned against his side, “Don’t be so grumpy. Just think how many dads will get much needed help from this.”

Keith let out a ‘hmph’ and went back to reading. Bailey poked at his side and he glared at her. She giggled, “Come on dad, you know you would have benefited from something like that video.”

Keith pushed back against her shoulder, “I don’t know how you aren’t scarred for life from that day.”

Bailey rested her head on her dad’s shoulder, “It’s because I knew you were gonna make things ok. I didn’t know how at the time, but I knew you were gonna fix it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact that I didn't put in this story, but I like to think that Bailey got more hits on her single video then Lance got for any of his videos that he posted. I mean obviously we all know Lance would have millions of viewers and thousands of hits on each video but I think he would be a bit jealous but also proud of his daughter for pulling in such a spectacular amount of viewers. (I like to think she would get over 100,000 hits on this video!)


End file.
